


Whatever You Find, I Am Who I Am

by Life_0r_Death



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Hand Jobs, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, mention of Crow, my poor babies just want to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: After a year of dating, Yusei and Jack are finally ready to take the next step. Yusei's been happy with their relationship outside the bedroom, but he's excited to finally give his love more of himself. To show him just how much he cares. However, Jack displays a fear and anxiety that has Yusei on edge. There's a secret the blonde has yet to reveal.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Whatever You Find, I Am Who I Am

Yusei pressed his lips to Jack’s, nipping at the pale delicate skin before him. Jack returned the kiss with force, hands cupping his face while their tongues went to war. He was excited, vibrating with having his loving boyfriend so close. His hands roamed over his tall pale body, grasping his lower back and scratching his shoulder blade. Jack groaned into the kiss. He could feel Jack's smirk curling against his lips. Delicious.

This was the first time they were getting intimate. They had been together for a year, taking their time in exploring their relationship. Yusei had not pushed for more intimacy. He enjoyed Jack’s personality and company. They dueled together in heated battles. They sat across from each other at coffee shops. They had dates, wrestled, and just enjoyed each other’s time. Everything they did together made his heart soar.

Not that he was complaining about the intimacy. No, he had dreamed about this. Touching Jack; making it official in the most romantic way possible (as deemed by Crow). He would be lying if he said he was not nervous. But he was ready to take it to the next level.

Slowly, Yusei pressed Jack backward toward the bed. He wrapped his arm around the blonde’s lower back, keeping their bodies pressed together. His erection throbbed needily against Jack’s thigh. Although Jack was not hard yet, he knew he was enjoying their intimacy. His blush and keening moans were proof enough, as well as his words of encouragement. At this moment, his boyfriend was just shy.

Jack wrapped his arms around his neck, holding onto Yusei as he lowered them carefully to the bed. He straddled his lover, lips still pressed firmly to the blonde’s. His lover moaned into the kiss.

Electrified, Yusei pulled Jack’s arms off his shoulders and pinned them to the bedding, garnering a needy whimper from below. The blonde lustfully smiled at him, his cheeks a wonderful pink hue. Yusei’s own tanner ones matched. Leaning forward, he pressed a light kiss to the corner of the blonde’s lips. Jack took a shuddering breath in.

With a simple command, Yusei released Jack and leaned beside him, cheek resting against an open palm while the other caressed his love’s. He rubbed his skin, following the curve of his face to his chin, finger trailing downward on his neck. He felt Jack’s pulse quicken, his breath coming out in pants. He licked his lips, his arousal jumping. Slowly, he moved his hand downward until his fingers danced across Jack’s collarbone. Jack’s own hand pressed against his chest, following the motions of his. It made Yusei’s breath hitch. But he continued his quest, trailing his hand down Jack’s chest, popping open buttons of his dress shirt as he progressed. Jack mimicked his motions, hand trailing his clothed skin.

Lust-clouded violet eyes stared at him, a tongue licking his lips sensually. His love’s hand traveled to his stomach before Yusei had moved, making him light-headed. Yusei found himself just staring at Jack. He was beautiful, brave, and wonderful. He was cocky and arrogant, but kind in his brash way. Yusei grew hot and flushed, wanting nothing more than to connect them together.

He pulled Jack’s dress shirt apart, exposing his chest. He racked his eyes down the long expanse of pale muscles. Jack smiled at him shyly, biting his lip. The longer his love watched him, the faster his smile faded to a neutral line. A predatory flash enveloped his eyes. He pressed another kiss to Jack’s.

His hand burned its way down to Jack’s stomach, fingers buzzing from the skin to skin contact. He watched his boyfriend come undone. His own heart throbbed with want. Slowly, his fingers unbuttoned the top of Jack’s jeans. He skimmed his fingertips to the zipper and ever so slowly pulled them down. Jack’s breath hitched, his violet eyes darting from Yusei’s face to his hand. He crept his hand into the top of Jack’s briefs, determined to wrap it around Jack’s manhood.

His wrist was grabbed in a tight hold, preventing it from going any lower. Yusei’s pulse quickened, startled by the sudden movement. He locked his gaze with his lover’s.

Fear was prominent within Jack’s irises. But there was still a profound lust, wanting and begging Yusei to continue. The fist upon his wrist tightened, trembling. Jack swallowed, his chest shuddering with a stuttered gasp.

Yusei frowned. Concern started to overpower his arousal.

“Jack?”

“I’m your boyfriend, right?”

Yusei furrowed his brows, but nodded, “Of course.”

“You know I love you, right?”

“Jack, what’s wrong?”

Jack tightened his grip, a tingle of pain lacing around Yusei’s wrist. Violet eyes continued to be locked with blue. Fear, not for the intimacy, but of something Jack held onto for so long that it made Yusei’s eyes tear up.

“Right?”

“Yes. And I love you, too.”

Jack’s other hand came to rest on Yusei’s cheek, drawing him closer. Yusei’s lips brushed against quivering ones below. He swallowed his anxiety, watching his love battle within himself.

“What you find… just know that my feelings are true, and I am who I am.” Jack whispered. He released Yusei’s wrist. Both of his hands came to rest at his sides once more, another deep inhale of panic before releasing a stuttered exhale. Yusei scanned him. He searched for signs to stop. The last thing he wanted to do was freak out his boyfriend, especially at a time like this. But a hand to his chest garnered his attention. A nervous smile presented to him. A silent _‘keep going.’_

His fingers slowly slid within the confines of Jack’s briefs.

Gasping, his love gripped the sheets below him and arched his lower half. Yusei bit his lip in surprise, turned on beyond a doubt by Jack’s reaction. His fingers soaked in Jack’s sex, plunging into a cavern he had not expected.

Now he understood.

And it did not matter one bit.

Pressing forward, Yusei captured Jack’s lips in a deep kiss, his fingers curling while his thumb caressed the bundle of nerves at his disposal. Jack gasped against his lips, his arms shooting up and wrapping around his neck.

“You are so handsome.” Yusei growled. His other arm wrapped around Jack’s back, pressing their bodies so close together that they could have become one person. He nipped at the blonde’s ear, fingers pruning as they pushed deeper inside. Jack whimpered. He felt one of Jack’s hands race down to cup his own arousal. He pressed his hips forward as Jack’s own hand delved inside his underwear.

“Y-Yusei. I love you.” Jack’s hand wrapped around his shaft, pumping him in time with Yusei’s thrusts. His legs spread, giving Yusei better access to curl his fingers and rub with his thumb.

“You are everything I love and desire.” Yusei whispered into Jack’s ear, licking the shell as he trapped the man against his body. Hotly, Jack’s breath escaped in stuttered pants. He felt himself being pulled to the edge, a need to climax taking over. But he wanted Jack to experience his attention and love first. To know that it did not matter what biology gave him. He would love him for him, no matter what.

He smothered Jack in kisses, whispering sweet nothings until they both came undone. An intense orgasm left Jack’s thighs twitching and a hand grasping Yusei’s wrist to slow the intensity. Yusei’s pants were left with a sticky mess.

It was strange for him at how differently they climaxed, used to an obvious residue left behind when his partners finished. But having Jack overstimulated, any extra movement made to his nether regions leaving him a twitching mess, was just as amazing.

He pulled his hand out from within Jack’s jeans, leaving them unbuttoned and unzipped. Jack’s own hand released his softening member. They lay side by side, shoulders and arms pressed together as they came down from their orgasmic high. Yusei pressed his pruned fingers to Jack’s sticky ones, intertwining them in an embarrassing mess.

Yusei’s eyes roamed over Jack’s face. He watched as his love slowly opened his beautiful violets, blushing as he stared back.

“Not… what you were… expecting?”

“No. You’re always full of surprises.” Jack’s eyes downcast, embarrassed and worried. Yusei squeezed their fingers, pressing his head forward until their foreheads bumped.

“I love you just the way you are, Jack Atlas. You’re my boyfriend. You mean the world to me.” Yusei smiled as he heard Jack chuckle. He pressed a soft kiss agasint his lips. A few tears rolled down his pale cheeks.

“Thank you.” Jack pulled him down, forcing his head to rest abasing his chest. Yusei listened to Jack's beating heart. It made his eyes glassy.

“I hope I didn’t disappoint you. In the size department.” Yusei blushed, but grinned as Jack burst out laughing. His love wrapped his arms around his shoulders, smothering his face more into the blonde’s chest. He felt lips at the top of his head,

“I love you.”

A choked sob. Yusei pressed a kiss to Jack’s chest, right over his heart. He felt and heard the sniffled contented sigh escape his boyfriend. His love. He could not be any happier.

“And I love you. Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was younger, I definitely went through stages of figuring out if I was a man or woman. I still fight that battle today, but for those who have made the choice and transitioned over, I applaud you. It's scary but well worth the battle. Just know, you are beautiful and wonderful no matter what anyone says. You are who you are, and no one can take that away from you.
> 
> <3


End file.
